


Art: Second Time Around

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Reality, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A title graphic for Madison's wonderful story <a href="http://sgamadison.livejournal.com/125829.html">'Second Time Around</a>'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Second Time Around by Madison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147071) by [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/pseuds/sgamadison). 



> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.  
> Please do not hotlink or archive or use to make icons, etc, thank you. It's a gift.


End file.
